1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid flow control valve in a system for parenteral fluid in fusion. More specifically, the instant invention relates a rigid material rotatable valve operator enjoying a threaded connection with the associated valve member and wherein the valve member is constructed of a material in the 80-90 ("SHORE" scale) durometer range and which is compressively deformable such that continued rotation of the rigid valve operator subsequent to the valve member reaching one of its two limit positions will result in "slippage" of the threaded connection between the rigid valve operator and the valve member rather than the threaded connection between the valve operator and valve member being "stripped".
2. Description of Related Art
Various different in-line valves for administering and parenteral liquids heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,369, 4,471,942 and 4,573,658. In each instance, however, these adjustable in-line valves include threaded connections which are susceptible to being "stripped" in the event the rotatable operator for the valve continues to have manual torque applied thereto after the associate valve member has reached one of its limit positions. Accordingly, a need exist for a threaded connection incorporated into a in-line valve for administering parenteral liquids which may not accidentally "stripped".